A mistake for a world peace
by sanil-devil
Summary: Uchiha Naruto with sharingan with aim to change the world. Cold,calculative,genius prodigy choose will strike the fear those who stands in his way


CHAPTER: 1 UNEXPECTED EVENT

"We have to hold back the Kyuubi until the fourth gets here" a ninja yelled over the battle field. "If he takes any longer we will be dead before he gets here!" another yells.

"Well that will be a scarifies we will have to make then!" said the jounin but luckily for them a few second later the fourth appeared in a yellow flash with a baby in his arm. He went through many seals and then shouted "**Summoning Justus**" with a loud puff a large smoke appeared Gamabunta "why am I summoned Minato " grumbled toad boss.

"Sorry Gamabunta but need your help to defeat Kyuubi" said Minato with his serious expression with Minato in top of Gamabunta. Gamabunta replied jumping "Even I am no match for Kyuubi but will try to hold him off".

Gamabunta kicked Kyuubi with Minato jumping off from head going through many hand seal yelled "**Death Reaper Justus**". As the words from his mouth died down shinigami appeared. Minato looked at his daughter and said" sorry Ami I hope you can forgive me for what I am going to do" as the bright light consumed the area the Yodaime dropped dead.

**10 minutes ago**

Minato was leaving the Hokage mansion with Ami in his hand. Uchiha Hitomi was standing in front of the gate. She slowly walked towards him.

"Minato I know this is not the right time but I want you to tell you something of great importance!"

"Now is not the time Hitomi I have village to save!"said Minato as he slowly went past her.

"Minato I am pregnant" Minato froze at that sentence and looked back with his almost lifeless eyes.

"What am I going ta do Minato surely question are going to be raised I don't want our child to known as bastard"

"Hitomi I really wish I could be there for our child but the Hokage position demands my service right now!"said Minato as tears formed in his eyes knowing that he would have to leave his daughter and unborn child. He decided to leave those thought and focuses on battle as he flashed away.

"Good luck Minato and I really wish that you could be there when our child comes to this world.

**Present time**

Hizuren Sarutobi was the old man who was seen to be carrying a female child who was born few hours ago. Now to protect the village from such despair after the Kyuubi attack Hokage was needed to stabilize peace and harmony amongst the civilian as well as ninja population. He was ready to take the mantle of Hokage for the second time.

Currently the man known as god of shinobi was heading toward the council hall with Ami in his arm. Inside the council hall everybody were waiting patiently for the Hokage to arrive. With the sudden sound of footsteps everyone was made aware of the Hokage arrival. Hizuren with his team mates also advisers entered the room.

"Today will forever be the day of grief in the history of Konoha. As we all know that Kyuubi has devastated us with unusual arrival and destruction. Fortunately for us fourth scarified himself to defeat the Kyuubi with the cost of this life!"said third Hokage as sadness and grief could be seen in his word.

Many of the council members were sad hearing untimely demise of the fourth whereas the civilian were happy to hear that Kyuubi was defeated.

"Who is the child with you Hokage-sama" inquired Aburame Shibi head of the Aburame clan widely know for their unique way of usage of the bugs or insect.

Third Hokage sighed as he was trying to avoid this question "this child is the one that saved us from the Kyuubi" everyone looked confused.

"Fourth used this child to seal the mighty Kyuubi this one holds the Kyuubi that the bay an d is saving us tat the very moment as we speak" said Hizuren.

Immediately there was outrage in Councillor civilian council were demanding the child blood and calls for its death.

"**Silence**" shouted the third adding large amount of killing intent towards the civilian soon as the word left his mouth there was complete silence in the room.

"how dare you insult the fourth he gave his life to protect the village and wanted the child to be treated as hero and you want to spit in his grave by disregarding his final wish "this shut every one who were trying to protest.

"What is name of the child Hokage-sama"asked Inoichi head of the Yamanaka clan.

"Ami Uzumaki Ami is the name given to her"said third with small smile.

"Hizuren I would like to train the child to be the weapon of the village and with Kyuubi power under our grabs ohhhh…the possibilities are unlimited"said Danzo the old war hawk.

"Absolutely not she will not be given to you and we don't want an emotionless killer in our hand, she will be given normal childhood"said Sarutobi with confident tone.

"And for the safety of Ami this subject is ranked s-class secret punishable to death"and with that said he stood and left the council to its matters.


End file.
